


Figuring Things Out

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, lin beifong & Iroh II (platonic)
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Kudos: 72





	Figuring Things Out

Kya sat back in her chair and watched Lin in animated conversation with Iroh the second. It was rare to see the metalbender get so deeply into conversation with someone, but she and Iroh shared a sense of duty that always seemed to give them something to talk about.

Truth be told, the waterbender wasn’t focused on Lin for the conversation. She was watching the other woman’s arms move and imagining how muscular she would look if she weren’t wearing that damn armor.

In recent months, Kya had grown infatuated with how beautiful the police chief was. To her, it was just the most recent in a string of crushes that were unattainable for some reason or another. Lin was gorgeous, and they got along well, but Kya had no idea if Lin was into women or not.

Pema had begun the long process of trying to get Meelo to bed, and people were beginning to clear out of the room.

The healer spotted Lin walking back toward the dock and decided to join her. “Hey, Chief! Wait for me!”

“Uh, Kya, don’t you live here?” The officer asked.

“Yeah, but I feel like going for a walk on something other than the tiny hunk of land I grew up on,” the older woman explained. “Do you mind if I walk with you?”

“The ferry is going to be a while,” the metalbender remarked. “I suppose a little bit of company wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’m a master waterbender, Lin,” the silver haired woman reminded, taking her hand and pulling her closer to the water. “I don’t take the ferry.”

A large circle of ice formed where Kya stepped onto the water, and she pulled the cop down with her.

She was pleased with herself when she found that Lin stayed close to her as the patch of ice sped across the bay. “Not a big fan of water?”

“You know I don’t like being out of my element,” the younger woman retorted. “The ferry feels much safer.”

The healer pouted playfully as they docked on Republic City’s side of the bay. “This was so much faster, though. See, the ferry is barely halfway to the island!”

The police chief shrugged; a sign that she didn’t know how to continue the argument in her favor. “Let’s go this way. It’s shorter, and I don’t feel like dealing with idiots who can barely drive their satomobiles tonight.”

The conversation began to die down and Kya tried to think of something to breathe life back into the conversation. “What do you think of Izumi’s kid? He seems pretty nice.”

“Iroh’s got a good head on his shoulders,” Lin praised. “He’s a brilliant strategist and talented bender, just like his mother.”

The waterbender hummed in agreement as they walked and noticed how there seemed to be a purpling bruise creeping up the back of her neck. “Did you avoid seeing a healer for whatever injuries you received while on the job again?”

The police officer’s hand went up to the back of her neck almost instinctively. “It’s nothing serious. Just a couple of bruises. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Kya sighed and gave her a pointed look. “Just because you _can_ handle it doesn’t mean you _should_. Let me take a look at it.”

Lin grumbled under her breath, knowing that this wasn’t something she would be able to get out of. “Fine. My apartment is just around the corner.”

Silently, they walked into the large apartment building. There was a simple elegance to the lobby that seemed to fit very well with the chief’s personality.

The healer groaned as she caught sight of the many flights of stairs. “Any chance you live on the second floor?”

“Of course not,” the officer replied, bending her cables up to wrap around the railing of the top floor. “Then I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

She wrapped her free arm around the other woman’s waist and launched herself upward, trying desperately to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips when Kya clung to her.

Lin retracted the cables when her feet hit the landing of the top floor. “My apartment is the only one on this floor, and the last tenants of the apartment below mine moved out about a week ago, so I don’t really have any neighbors to be mindful of at the moment.”

The older woman nodded and followed her into the apartment, allowing herself to grin stupidly only for the moment her host was turned away. “Alright, Chief, off with the armor. Time to see how badly you hurt yourself.”

She bit her lip as she watched the metalbender’s armor come off. Her muscles were even more defined than she imagined they would be.

Kya filled a bowl with water and brought it over to the police chief, who was sitting on the couch to give access to the afflicted area. She bent the water out of the bowl and eased it against the heavily bruised skin before applying the healing properties. “How did you even get so banged up, anyway?”

Lin tried to shrug, but winced halfway through the motion. “Slammed into the corner of a building when making sure one of the new recruits didn’t pancake on the ground a couple dozen stories below.”

She leaned back closer to the other woman when the soothing feeling began to spread throughout her injury. “You’re really good at this healing business.”

The waterbender chuckled lightly. She was the daughter of Katara, so of course she was a good healer, but she wasn’t going to bring that up. “Thanks. The bruising should be fully healed in just a minute.”

“Would you like a drink, when you’re done? There’s no way in Agni that Meelo is in bed yet, and I seriously doubt you want to get involved with that process,” the metalbender remarked.

“Sure,” Kya accepted. “What will our poison be tonight?”

“It’s this weird stuff that’s got cactus juice in it,” the officer explained. “Just under the amount that would make it illegal. Not the strongest drink in the world, but it’s certainly got a kick to it.”

The healer bent the water back into the bowl and sat back, watching the other woman go to retrieve the drinks.

The police chief returned shortly thereafter with glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other.

“Hey, Lin? Are you seeing anyone right now?” The older woman asked as her host poured the drinks. “Because if you’re not, and you’re thinking about dating, I know a lot of women who would be interested in you.”

The younger woman scoffed and took a sip of her drink. “I somehow find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true!” Kya insisted, downing the contents of her glass. “I could swear that half the queer women in the city have a thing for you.”

Lin grabbed the bottle and refilled their glasses. “Even if that was true- and I’m still not inclined to believe that it is- I don’t even know if I like women! I’m still….”

“Figuring things out?” The healer supplied. “Trust me, we’ve all been there. Just experiment, and you’ll figure it out eventually.”

The Beifong set down her glass, having emptied it a second time. “What do you mean by that?”

Kya leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lin’s, resting one hand on the armrest of the couch and the other on the woman’s waist. “Like kissing me back, and seeing how it feels


End file.
